Salón 69
by Althea de Leo
Summary: Se dice que cada Universidad guarda una secreto oscuro. Como todos los años los alumnos de la carrera de Ciencias Políticas se preparan para enfrentar su reto, en esta noche Regulus junto a sus amigos deberán sobrevivir una noche cerca del "Salón 69" Esta historia forma parte de eventos sucedidos antes de "¿La boda del año?"


_Disclaimer: Los personajes de The Lost Canvas le pertenecen a Shiori Teshirogi y a Masami Kurumada. Yo solo me divierto con sus personajes y no lucro con esto._

* * *

 _Salon 69 part. 1_

 _ **Aeropuerto Internacional de Heathrow**_

—Avión de porquería—Regulus miraba su reloj con impaciencia. El avión debía de haber llegado hace media hora—ahora sé que siente una madre cuando no llega el avión de su hijo a la hora… ¿Y si se cayó? No, esos pensamientos no debían inundar la cabeza del joven.

El rubio no era el único esperando a alguien en la parte de afuera pero su angustia estaba creciendo con cada minuto que no veía que anunciaban la llegada del avión desde Francia. Eran las 10:00 am y él junto a Teneo tenían que arreglar todo para la noche.

Una tonta tradición, pero aun así debía hacerlo porque lo retaron por andar de boca suelta y a Teneo también. Lo único bueno es que irían Victorie y la mejor amiga de ambos, Sonel junto a su otra amiga, Serinsa. Para Teneo, Serinsa y Sonel estar ahí con Regulus era desesperante hasta un punto que Serinsa estaba casi comiéndose las uñas.

—Ya basta Regulus, los aviones siempre se atrasan—dijo Serinsa mientras le quitaba la mano a Sonel de la boca—y tú no te comas las uñas.

—Ansiedad, lo siento—Sonel sacó su cámara de video, movió su flequillo a un lado y enfocó a Regulus—y aquí estamos con nuestro querido amigo Regulus, esperando la llegada de su querida novia Victorie que viene desde Francia.

—Y nos tiene desesperados—dijo la joven pareja al mismo tiempo. Teneo y Serinsa apenas llevaban unos tres meses saliendo.

— ¡Cállense! Tú Teneo tienes a tu novia ahí mismo y tu Sonel… —la chica lo miró a los ojos y cerró su cámara para no tener que grabar lo que fuera a decir su amigo.

— ¿Yo qué, Regulus Giorgatos? —los ojos verdes de la chica lo intimidaban mucho. Era linda, Sonel ya había dejado los puntos claros con él, ella no quería nada con Regulus, su única pasión era hacer videos y guarda cada momento que tuviera con sus amigos.

Hace más de un año que no eran nada y la vida de ambos seguía con toda naturalidad y parsimonia.

—Y tu… y tú tienes a Pepper esperándote en la residencia—la chica de largos cabellos rizados y pelirrojos levantó una ceja y sin más nada volvió a prender la cámara. Pepper era su hámster.

—Y aquí está el novio preocupado, tan preocupado que estuve a punto de arrojarle la cámara en su cabezota por andar diciendo estupideces—Regulus soltó un suspiro y volvió a mirar la pantalla a ver si ya había llegado el vuelo de Victorie.

—Fue un lindo gesto haberle pagado el viaje—dijo Serinsa para hincar más la punta de la preocupación a Regulus—así podrán verse antes de la boda de Aioros.

—Pero justamente tenía que coincidir con esto—dijo Regulus con fastidio—ahora ella también tendrá que venir con nosotros.

—Si te estas acobardando ya mismo entonces abandona todo y se la burla de la generación y queda en la historia de la universidad como el único chico que no pudo cumplir el reto… sin duda pasaras a la historia pero no como lo esperabas—dijo Sonel aun grabando la miseria de Regulus—casi todos lo han hecho.

—Créeme que no me acobardaría con esto—Regulus estaba muy seguro de hacer "eso" solo que no estaba muy bien con que Victorie estuviera ahí también— ¿Qué han dicho los otros sobre eso?

—Que nada ha pasado—dijo Teneo como si nada mirando su celular buscando algo más interesante—es solo una noche, no va a pasar nada. Además de que es algo totalmente estúpido.

—Ni yo estoy asustada y eso que soy invitada—dijo Serinsa con una sonrisa burlona. Sonel volteó a grabar a su amiga y esta le hizo un gesto con la mano— ¿Tienes miedo gatito?

— ¡JA!...

—Oigan… —Sonel intentó llamar la atención de los chicos pero era tarde, ya habían comenzado a discutir.

—Primero se me cae el pelo antes de admitir que tengo miedo…

—Ey…

—Entonces sí tienes miedo, lo acabas de medio admitir—dijo Teneo acercándose a su amigo—sabía que tanta valentía y pelos en el piso del cuarto no eran común en ti.

—No, yo jamás dije eso—Regulus lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa.

— ¡SE PUEDEN CALLAR UN SEGUNDO! —todos voltearon a ver a Sonel—ya llegó el avión así que arréglate y compórtate como un niño grande, no me avergüences por favor—a medida que hablaba iba también grabando con mucha felicidad—mírate esos cabellos, pareces recién levantado—Sonel apagó la cámara y empezó a peinarle la corta melena a Regulus—se me va a perder la mano aquí, tienes mucho cabello.

—Párate derecho—dijo Serinsa mientras le acomodaba la camisa.

—No digas estupideces como siempre y por favor, por favor, no hagas chistes malos—dijo Teneo mientras le limpiaba la camisa por detrás— ¿Listo? —todos escucharon como anunciaban la desembarque del vuelo de Francia.

—Ya falta poco—Sonel abrió su cámara otra vez y grabó con emoción la reacción de Regulus—esto es oro para mi blog

— ¡Dios! ¡Dios! ¡Dios! —no es que estuviera emocionado de verla, era más bien el peso de una responsabilidad como esa. Había tardado mucho en convencer a la madre de Victorie para que la dejara venir por unos días y ahora él era el encargado de Victorie— ¿en qué me metí?

—En una muy profunda fosa de responsabilidad—dijo Teneo dándole "ánimos" a su mejor amigo—pero siempre hay que verle el lado positivo a todo.

— ¿Y cuál sería este? —preguntó Regulus mientras la pelirroja seguía grabando.

—Que vas a tener el sexo que quieras—le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro y de alguna manera eso animó un poco al león menor.

—Tienes razón.

—Son asquerosos los dos—dijo Sonel mientras grababa las expresiones de todos— ¿tienes algo que decir, Serinsa?

—Que son asquerosos los dos, no tienen vergüenza y solo piensan con la cabeza de abajo—la pelirroja rió por el comentario de Serinsa, el cual en parte era verdad.

—No se hagan que a ustedes les encanta—dijo Teneo haciéndole frente a la situación.

—Obvio que sí pero no lo gritamos a los cuatro vientos—dijo Sonel.

—Pero cuando Regulus te lo hacía con tanta pasión y salvajismo ahí si gritabas a los cuatro vientos que te diera más du… —Sonel le metió una patada en el espinazo a Teneo para que dejara de divulgar su vida sexual con su ex y mejor amigo.

— ¿Podrían ya dejar ese temita? Yo estoy con alguien y Sonel ya ha tenido relaciones sexuales con media facultad de artes—la chica pelirroja sonrió ante lo dicho—así que ya quédense quietos.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y siguieron a Regulus que iba camino a la salida internacional para esperar a su novia. Cada paso estaba siendo grabado por Sonel y mientras caminaban los tres creyeron escuchar a Regulus lanzar plegarias al cielo. El aeropuerto era grande y tuvieron que caminar un poco hasta llegar a la puerta de desembarque del vuelo de Francia.

—Dios santo, no dejes que se arruine todo esto por culpe de… "eso" —terminó de decir Regulus.

Se encontraban los cuatro esperando frente a la puerta, las dos chicas habían visto a Victorie en foto y les pareció una chica muy linda y se veía que era muy simpática. Esperaban que a diferencia de las otras novias de Regulus estar fuera más tranquila, simpática y con muchos niveles menos de celos.

La novia anterior de Regulus lo celaba por todo lo cual lo había llevado a tenerle pavor a las relaciones.

— ¡Ahí esta! —gritó Teneo al ver a la chica llegar con una maleta y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Victorie salió corriendo hacia su león y se le lanzó en brazos, ambos dieron vueltas, estaban muy felices de verse las caras en vivo y en directo después de unos meses de estar separados. Regulus le dio un pequeño beso en la frente y otro abrazo de oso.

—Hola amor, ¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje? —dijo Regulus con emoción—te extrañé.

—Ha sido la peor mierda de todas, incluido desde la casa todo fue horrible. Primero se me atoró el zapato antes de salir de casa, luego al llegar al aeropuerto mi vuelo estaba casi saliendo y fue surte que me dejaron pasar… ah sí, y antes de eso me tragué un insecto por andar corriendo—no era la respuesta que esperaba Regulus pero se conformó con eso—en resumen fue horrible.

—Vamos, te voy a presentar a dos amigas muy preciadas, te aseguro que te caerán muy bien—Regulus tomó la mochila de Victorie y arrastró la maleta con su mano derecha y entrelazó sus dedos con los de su novia con la izquierda—una es la novia de Teneo y la otra es mi mejor amiga desde que me cambie de escuela hace muchos años.

Fueron hasta donde los otros esperaban con ansias para conocer a la chica que tenía a su león menor como idiota… bueno, más idiota.

Al ver llegar a la chica de piel tostada Teneo se lanzó sobre ella y la abrazó con fuerzas.

—Hola mini toro—dijo Victorie soltando al chico luego de darle un buen apretón—espero que te hayas portado bien y que no hayas bebido mucho sin mí.

— ¿Cómo es eso? —preguntó Serinsa interrumpiendo el momento de amigos. Regulus le hizo un gesto a Teneo para que presentara a Serinsa.

—Lo siento, soy un descortés—Teneo tomó la mano de Serinsa y la acercó hacia él—Vic, ella es Serinsa Taxtsidis, mi novia—Serinsa le estiró la mano a Victorie y esta la tomó con mucho gusto.

—Un placer, eres muy afortunada en tenerlo como novio—por alguna razón a Teneo el comentario le dejó mal sabor de boca, sintió como si lo dijera de manera tan sarcástica que parecía real lo que dijo.

—Tan graciosa.

—Amor, la loca de la cámara que tiene el cabello como una zanahoria es Sonel Callaghan, mi mejor amiga—Sonel cerró la cámara y se acercó a abrazar a Victorie lo cual la dejó sorprendida, no pensó que iba a ser tan confiada como para abrazarla.

—Mucho gusto linda, pobre de ti que tienes al cabeza de león como novio—Regulus le dio un golpecito en el hombro—era broma Reg, cálmate, ve a tu lugar feliz, respira y aguanta la respiración hasta 1000—Victorie rió al verle la cara a su novio, parecía niño regañado y todo lo había grabado la pelirroja.

—Todo es muy lindo, los reencuentros y eso pero les recuerdo a los tres principales que tenemos que irnos a organizar "eso" para esta noche y no podemos perder más tiempo—Teneo miró su reloj, eran pasadas las once de la mañana y ese día no tenían clases así que tenían parte de la tarde hasta las seis para organizar todo.

— ¿Organizar qué? —preguntó Victorie extrañada por la reacción repentina de todos. Regulus la jaló de la mano y todos comenzaron a caminar rápidamente al estacionamiento.

Como el auto de Regulus estaba en el taller y el de Teneo está descompuesto fue Sonel la que tuvo que andar con tantas personas al aeropuerto el cual ya quedaba un poco lejos de Manchester.

—Vamos a manejar por un buen tiempo—dijo Sonel entrando al auto. Un escarabajo negro, muy simple y perfecto para ellos—vámonos, vámonos, vámonos.

—Listo—Regulus terminó de guardar la maleta y se metió en la parte de atrás junto a Victorie y Serinsa, Teneo iba al frente porque supuestamente sería el DJ—pasemos por algún lugar a comprar comida, así llegamos comidos a la universidad.

—Buena idea, así también compramos lo que necesitamos para esta noche—dijo Teneo sacando una lista de su bolsillo—necesitamos comida, bolsas para dormir, almohadas si quieren, linternas, agua, las cámaras… y eso es todo por ahora.

—No entiendo, ¿alguien me puede explicar de qué hablan? —Victorie era la más perdida ahí, no sabía de qué hablaban y nadie parecía querer hablar—Regulus…

—… ¿Dime? —dijo el rubio con un poco de nerviosismo.

— ¿Qué van a hacer en la noche?

—Bueno… ah… nosotros…

— ¡Por Dios! —dijo Sonel ya desesperada de que Regulus le diera larga al asunto—hoy tenemos algo que hacer en la universidad, eso es lo que quiere decirte Reg.

— ¿Algo? Algo como… tareas o clases nocturnas—al escuchar eso todos soltaron la carcajada— ¿de qué se ríen?

—Nosotros solo estudiamos en la mañana y en la tarde—dijo Teneo mientras buscaba que poner en la radio—te voy a contar una historia Vic, cada templo del saber, dícese escuelas o universidades, tienen una leyenda de miedo… ¡todas! Y eso no excluye a nuestro templo del saber.

—Lo que intenta decir el imbécil este—dijo Sonel—es que cada universidad o casi todas aquí tienen una leyenda, la nuestra comenzó cuando hace muchos años había un chico llamado Tom estaba estudiando en la biblioteca pero como siempre iba, la bibliotecaria le dejaba la llave para que él cerrara. Una noche Tom se quedó hasta tarde estudiando y ese día la bibliotecaria no había ido así que no tenía las llaves y como a Tom se le pasó el tiempo estudiando no se dio cuenta que ya habían cerrado la universidad y no había forma de salir de esa parte de la facultad de ciencias políticas.

—… linda historia—dijo la recién llegada.

—Pero eso no es todo—dijo Serinsa—cuando Tom quedó encerrado en la universidad el único plan que tenía era quedarse a dormir ahí y entonces se fue al aula 69 de la facultad de ciencias políticas—Victorie notó como Regulus tragó grueso ante lo dicho por la peliazul—es un aula que queda al final del pasillo en la parte más lejana de la facultad, hoy en día el salón está cerrado pero los de sus alrededores sirven. Al día siguiente Tom fue encontrado ahorcado, no se sabe quién lo hizo.

—… ¿y eso que tiene que ver con nosotros…? —Victorie ya tenía una idea formada en la cabeza pero no quería creer que fuera en verdad lo que estaba pensando.

—Veras, antes del sucedido con Tom se decía que durante la época de las brujas hubo una que era tan malvada que maldijo la zona donde está el edificio de ciencias políticas, muchos afirman haber visto a una mujer de larga cabellera negra y vestida con un camisón de la época. Se cuenta que fue ella la que mató a Tom.

—Pero… si muchos lo han hecho eso significa que nada pasa—Victorie tenía razón en eso pero los chicos tenían otra idea.

—Tienes razón pero si en verdad existe entonces nosotros la haremos salir—dijo Teneo—jugaremos a la Ouija.

— ¡¿Están locos?! —gritó Victorie al escuchar la idea y se molestó un poco al ver que Regulus no decía nada.

—Durante todo el año los estudiantes de la carrera de ciencias políticas se quedan una noche encerrados en la facultad, pueden dormir donde quieran pero eso sí… deben aguantar hasta el amanecer—dijo Teneo con voz tenebrosa—hoy lo intentaremos nosotros.

—Y Sonel y yo somos invitadas—Serinsa no creía en esas cosas y no tenía problema de ir.

—Yo al igual que Serinsa no soy muy creyente de esas cosas… al menos hasta que las vea—Sonel estacionó en una gasolinera—muy bien niños, son tres horas y 44 minutos de viaje, compren lo que deba n comprar, vayan al baño y nos vemos en el auto en 10 minutos.

Todos salieron del carro rápidamente. Regulus iba con su novia, Victorie iba un poco retraída después de haber escuchado la historia que escondía la universidad de Manchester. Se podía decir que le tenía más miedo a los vivos que a los muertos pero un pequeño fantasma siempre asustaría.

— ¿Estas asustada? —preguntó Regulus mientras veía que frituras llevarse para el camino.

—No pero me parece… extraño. ¿Por qué hacen eso?

—Se volvió una tradición desde que un alumno quedó encerrado en la faculta, dos años después de lo de Tom, sobrevivió y luego los estudiantes fueron haciendo lo mismo que él. Lo de Tom fue hace 70 años y se volvió una tradición desde entonces, si no lo haces entonces eres la burla de la facultad—Victorie levantó una ceja y miró a su novio fijamente— ¿Qué?

—Es lo más tonto que he escuchado.

—Di lo que quieras, lo he pospuesto por mucho tiempo y ahora Teneo y yo lo haremos… y ustedes vendrá también.

—Ok, no te discutiré eso pero… ¿para que las cámaras?

—Sonel es una enferma con esa cámara y quiere grabar todo lo que pase en la noche, tú sabes… para ver que no pasa nada durante ese tiempo.

—Ok, iré con ustedes pero solo espero que no sea una noche muy movida—Victorie dio media vuelta y dejó solo a su novio—que idea tan tonta…

Luego de tres horas de viaje, buena música, buen clima, charlas tontas, comida de gasolinera y de planear todo lo que harían en la noche, por fin ponían sus adoloridos pies sobre el suelo de la universidad. Eran casi las cuatro de la tarde y debían ir a arreglarse rápidamente, la universidad cerraba a las diez pero las chicas tenían clases a las seis hasta las ocho.

—Nos vemos en la entrada de la facultad—dijo Sonel mientras grababa su llegada a la universidad—y este es el grupo de jóvenes cabezas vacías, me incluyo, que nos quedaremos en la noche para cumplir con la tradición de una carrera que no es la mía pero será un gusto pasar la noche aquí—Sonel se grababa a sí misma y a los chicos.

—Muy bien, nos vemos aquí antes de las diez, no quiero arrepentimientos.

—Cuenta con que no pasara amigo, nosotros nos vamos—dijo Regulus agarrando la maleta de Victorie.

Teneo, Regulus y Victorie se fueron camino a los dormitorios mientras que Sonel y Serinsa iban camino a la biblioteca.

No era la primera vez que unos alumnos se quedaban a hacer el reto de Tom. La noche guarda sus misterios y en un lugar como la facultad de ciencias políticas se escondía muchas cosas más.

 _ **Continuara.**_

* * *

 _ **Holiiiiis**_

 _ **Amiga aquí te traje parte de lo que querías… ladilla! Pero ahora será un two-shot :D así que espera el resto. Como es el mes de Halloween pues comenzaré con este shot que espero poder satisfacer los estándares de terror o suspenso para todos ustedes.**_

 _ **Como es el mes del terror no solo me traeré este two-shot sino que también me traeré otra historia con los dorados, no puedo revelar mucho pero también será de terror/suspenso y ser basado en experiencias persónales pero siempre exagerando algunas partes.**_

 _ **Este two-shot también está basado en experiencias personales. Yo también tuve que cumplir un reto como este y en la siguiente entrega verán como terminó todo este asunto.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste, dejen RW, denle a favorito si quieren o a seguir y muy pronto llegará la segunda parte. Les mando besos y abrazos a todas.**_

 _ **Althea de Leo.**_


End file.
